


Parameters

by brooklinegirl



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/pseuds/brooklinegirl
Summary: Summary: "Your owner will seriously lick anything," he informed the wolf solemnly.Dief sat down and panted at him judgmentally."Yeah, well, your opinion doesn't count for much," Ray responded. "Look at where you lick."Thank you to kristiinthedark for pre-reading and telling me it was worth finishing! Thank you to etben for a marvelous beta job, and so fast, too! And this is dedicated to justbreathe80, who listened to me go on and ON about rimming for a solid week!





	

The first time Ray Vecchio came home late from the precinct and found Kowalski bare-ass naked, face-down on the bed with Fraser sprawled between his thighs and licking him there, he stopped dead in the doorway with one hand still working on his cufflink. "Jesus," he said, frowning. "Benny, that's disgusting."

Fraser raised his head from what he was doing, wiping his mouth neatly against his wrist. "Ray," he said, sounding happy. "You're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back." God, that was just gross. Fraser made a move to get up, and Ray hastily waved him back. "You guys just - finish up whatever it is you're doing there." 

"Yeah, Fraser." Kowalski's voice came out all hoarse, and he rolled his shoulders. His back was sweaty and he had his hands clenched in the sheets. "Come on, just -"

Fraser grinned at Ray over his shoulder and bent back to his task. 

Ray watched, a little queasy, the way you'd watch a road accident, before backing out and shutting the door firmly. Dief padded up to him from the living room, nosing at his hand. Ray scratched at the ruff of his neck. "Your owner will seriously lick anything," he informed the wolf solemnly. 

Dief sat down and panted at him judgmentally.

"Yeah, well, your opinion doesn't count for much," Ray responded. "Look at where you lick."

Dief snorted, looking as amused as a wolf could.

Ray shook his head. He never could win an argument around here. 

He headed to the bathroom, turning the shower on while he stripped off his clothes, so it was good and hot by the time he stepped in. He let the water beat against the back of his neck, working out the tension of a long damn day at work. 

Man, he was glad he'd worked late. Things were great with the three of them, but he was really very okay without ever having to get up close and personal with…what they were doing in there. He'd known that was something some guys did. And hell, he shouldn't be surprised at the places Fraser was willing to put his tongue. 

That Kowalski had let him do it, well - maybe Ray shouldn't be surprised at that, either. Kowalski was easy like a twist-off top. The guy was like a teenager, up for it pretty much any time of day. He was pushing forty, same as Ray - same as Benny - but he had a sex drive that wouldn't quit. Between the three of them, they were having a lot of sex, and still, Ray had walked in on Kowalski jerking off more times than he could count. 

Not that he was complaining. Kowalski - easy as anything - would gladly turn a solo show into a team effort. 

Ray, soaping up in the shower now, thought that maybe the number of times Benny had walked in on Ray on his knees in front of Kowalski, sucking his cock like his life depended on it, had maybe have given Benny the idea that Ray was as much of a teenager as Kowalski. It wasn't that Ray couldn't control himself when it came right down to it. It was that Kowalski was so damned inspirational. It was kind of hard not to respond when he'd lie there - shameless - his jeans undone and pushed a little ways down, stroking himself slowly and grinning up at Ray. 

But yeah, okay. Ray turned his face up into the spray of the shower. He'd never really known Kowalski to say no to much. And - Ray let his hand slide down his body, to where his dick was definitely still focused on the look on Kowalski's face back in the bedroom - he'd seem to be enjoying it. Like, really enjoying it. Like he was getting close to losing it, just from Fraser's tongue on his ass.

That was weird. And wrong. And it wasn't hot at all - it was just so disgusting - but Ray's hand was wrapped around his dick anyway, moving slowly, not jerking himself off, not really, just - stroking. Just because it felt good. Not because he was getting off on the thought of…that. 

God. Okay. He shut his eyes, stuck his head under the spray, and determinedly took his hand away from his dick - totally hard now, and really not wanting to put a stop to the proceedings. He finished rinsing off and shut off the shower, shaking his head as he stepped out to dry off. He wrapped the towel around his waist. It looked ridiculous. His cock wasn't settling down at all, and it tented out the towel, and jeez, he needed to jerk off or cool down or - something.

He sighed and went down the hall like that. He heard the light snort of the wolf, watching him from the living room, and muttered, "Shut up, you."

He eased the door to the bedroom open slowly, just wanting to see what they - oh. Christ. Kowalski, limp against the sheets, clearly fucked out, was watching, his eyes all hot and heavy, as Benny, his huge hand wrapped around his cock, jerked himself off with that sort of tense concentration that only Benny could master. He was holding himself back, teasing himself. His eyes kept falling closed, his lips open as he panted, and Ray would bet money that he could probably come right now, if he gave in to it. If he just jerked himself as hard as he wanted to, it'd probably only take about two or three really good strokes and he'd been spurting all over his own fist and belly. Maybe really losing it, crying out as he came the way he only did when he really let himself go, lost all control, and it was so damn hot when that happened, so damn fucking hot. 

Ray must have made some sound as he hovered there in the doorway, because Kowalski pushed himself up onto his side to look at him, a slow, slutty grin spreading across his face as he took in the whole picture. He let his eyes run down Ray's body and Ray felt himself flush, feeling Kowalski's gaze tracing over him. 

Fuck it. He defiantly let the towel slip off his hips to the floor, and moved forward, sliding onto the bed. Benny had his eyes open now, watching him, too, his hand moving even more slowly on his cock. His breath was coming fast, and his eyes were all pupil. He was close, he was really fucking close, and Ray's mouth watered, wanting to taste him. He kneed forward to kneel between Benny's thighs, and pushed his hand away from his cock. Benny moaned, his eyes on Ray right there, looking all hot and weirdly satisfied with having his orgasm pushed back. 

"Freak," Ray heard Kowalski mutter affectionately from over his shoulder, clearly recognizing that look, as well. 

"I -" Fraser's voice was hoarse and his cock was so fucking hard, dripping against his belly as Ray just knelt there with his hands on Fraser's thighs making him wait it out. "I - Ray."

That was as close as he was ever going to come to asking, and Ray grinned at him and bent his head, letting himself slide down so he was at the perfect angle between Benny's legs, and, wrapping his fist around the base of his cock, sucked him into his mouth. Fraser gasped, so loud in the quiet room, and Ray head Kowalski's soft chuckle behind him. 

"Ray." Fraser's fingers, shaking a little, stroked softly over his head, and Ray wasn't going to hold back, wasn't going to let Benny hold back. He was in charge, here, now, and Fraser wasn't the only one who knew what do with his mouth. Ray jerked him as he sucked, sucked him all the way down, setting a driving rhythm that Fraser couldn't possibly resist. 

He tried, though, his hip tense under Ray's other hand, his breath coming in these smothered gasps as he tried to control himself, tried to hang on, Ray could feel it. And just - no, no way, no fucking way, Benny. Ray sucked him hard, taking him in deep once, and then again, and then Fraser's fingers weren't so gentle, were flailing to clutch at his shoulders, the back of his neck, as Benny gasped, and gasped, and - oh yeah - cried out, shaking underneath Ray and driving his hips up, fucking his mouth and coming hard, spurting again and again until Ray had to drag his mouth away in order to swallow it all.

"Christ, Vecchio." That was Kowalski, pulling himself from his fucked-out sprawl to roll closer, kissing and licking at Ray's come-covered lips. He pulled back a little, breathless. "God, that was so fucking hot."

Ray nodded helplessly, so turned on that he thought he could lose it, right here against the sheets. 

Kowalski's eyes were amused as he looked at Ray. "What got you so hot and bothered, huh?"

Ray flushed. "Nothing," he managed. "I just -"

"Huh." Kowalski, spread out half on top of Ray, looked past him to where Fraser was still panting lightly. "I think he liked what he walked in on back there."

"Did you, Ray?" Fraser, slouched back against the pillows, still breathing hard, sounded interested. 

"No," Ray said, but Kowalski wrapped his hand around his cock just then, and he gasped, not really helping his case. "No, I didn't - Christ, Kowalski, yeah, just like that."

"No," Kowalski said determinedly. He was jerking Ray steadily now, and Ray, helpless, moved his hips up into it, sliding his cock into the circle of Kowalski's fingers. "I'm pretty sure you did."

"Shut up." Ray wrapped his fingers in Kowalski's hair, dragging his head down. "Put your mouth where it'll do some good, yeah?"

Kowalski went willingly enough, which should have been a clue in and of itself. He let Ray drag his mouth down to his crotch, and when Ray tightened his hand in his hair, Kowalski gave this moan, and went down on Ray like all it was all he wanted to do in life. Ray, gasping as Kowalski's hot, hot mouth surrounded him, thought that at least the guy had focus, you know? God. Ray kept his fingers tight in Kowalski's hair, and shoved his hips up off the mattress. Kowalski just moaned again and took it, fucking loving it, from the way his hands tightened on Ray's hips, not holding him down but encouraging him. 

Ray tilted his head to look at Fraser, share this with him, how Kowalski was such a damn slut who loved getting his mouth fucked hard. Benny, who seemed so buttoned up, loved this side of Kowalski. Right now, he was looking at the two of them, watching, his face still all flushed from coming, his cock still softening against his stomach. "Benny," Ray managed, as Kowalski took him down deep. 

Fraser shifted forward on the bed, moving close up against Ray's side, kissing him all soft and intent. Ray, helpless here, lifted his hips up, shoving his dick into Kowalski's mouth at the same time as he pressed his tongue into Benny's mouth. He couldn’t even catch his breath here, but he didn’t want this - any of this - to stop. 

Fraser finally lifted his head, and kissed his way down Ray's neck. It was all Ray could do to just hold on here, panting up at the ceiling, lost in how good Kowalski was at sucking cock. Fraser was shifting, working his way down the bed, and when Ray felt Kowalski's mouth slip off of him, he lifted his head, cursing. "What the fuck, Kowalski, don't fucking stop - oh."

Fraser had his hand wrapped around the back of Kowalski's neck, and the two of them were kissing right there down by Ray's neglected cock. "Guys," Ray said, exasperated. "Could you just - "

"Ah." Fraser sounded apologetic. "Right you are, Ray." Kowalski looked up at Ray and licked his lips, and then Fraser was sucking his cock. Kowalski lay to the side, watching, and Ray could see him already getting hard again. 

Kowalski moved up, kissing Ray while Fraser sucked his cock, and if there was a better way to spend a Friday night, Ray sure couldn’t think of it. Couldn't think of much of anything at all, not with Fraser's mouth on his cock, Kowalski's tongue in his mouth. When Fraser let his cock slip out again - God damn it - he moaned against Kowalski's lips. "Quit your bitching," Kowalski murmured, sounding amused, and pulled at him, while Fraser nudged his hips, the two of them turning him over there on the bed.

Ray wanted something - anything - here. "Come on, come on, stop fooling around and just -"

Which was maybe why he was off his guard, stupid with sex and not paying attention to much of anything but the friction of his dick against the crumpled sheets. Kowalski's weight was against his back, and his cock was sliding against him, and he was just turned on enough to be okay with that, to want it. He didn't always, and Fraser was careful about that - hell, Kowalski was careful about that - but at this point, if Kowalski wanted to fuck him through the damn mattress, he was good with it. 

"Just -" he muttered helplessly against the bed, feeling hot, sweaty, needing it. "Can you just -"

"Pushy," Kowalski said against his ear, and Ray just shut his eyes and pressed back against him. It wasn't fair: Kowalski had already come once, and the fucker was a tease. He'd draw this out, push Ray as far as he could, and Ray felt pretty close to the edge as it was here. 

When Kowalski moved away, shifted to the side, Ray groaned, ready for it. It meant Kowalski was reaching for the lube; it meant that fingers came next, and Ray was man enough to admit that he was more than fucking ready for it. He shifted his hips against the bed, waiting for it, and when it came it was - Christ. It was someone kissing him, soft and wet, at the base of his spine, and that was all well and good, that was fine, only Kowalski was back up here, right next to him. 

Ray lifted his head from the sheets, confused, and Kowalski kissed him, all soft and slow and focused and hot, the way he did that made Ray fall apart, made him get lost in it, distracted from everything, everything. Kowalski had distracted him from fucking like that before; Kowalski had made him come like that before, just from kissing, not a hand on him, which Ray hadn't even known was possible. 

But right now Fraser was kissing his back, Fraser was shifting him on the bed, spreading his legs apart, and Ray, panting against Kowalski's mouth, needed to - this was supposed to - he was - fuck, oh fuck, Fraser was - 

"I - " Ray shut his eyes tight, tearing his mouth away from Kowalski's, because Fraser was kissing further down than his back. Fraser was working his way right down to - fuck, where he'd been licking Kowalski before. Fraser had his mouth there, and his tongue was - oh Jesus Christ.

Ray opened his eyes, staring frantically at Kowalski right there next to him. "He shouldn't - that's so -"

Kowalski smiled, shaking his head. "He likes it," he said softly, kissing Ray's lips lightly. "Just let him."

"I -" And it was wrong, it was so fucking wrong. But if Fraser liked what he was - oh, God, his tongue was pressing in, and Ray was suddenly scrabbling against the sheets, against Kowalski, looking for an anchor, something to hold onto, because Ray had fucked and been fucked, had fingers in his ass, all kinds of stuff like that, but this was beyond any of that. This was something else entirely. This was Fraser stroking his tongue up against him there, right - God, there, sometimes pressing in, sometimes just licking there, over and over, a relentless rhythm.

Ray was shaking, and he was barely holding on here, one hand wrapped in the sheets, the other somehow wrapped around Kowalski's fingers. He forced his eyes open again. "Fuck," he breathed, staring at Kowalski, shuddering as Fraser moaned against him - Fraser was getting off on this. 

"I know," Kowalski said, and he was smiling, yeah, sure, but it wasn't mocking the way Ray thought it might be, he just seemed to really get it. "I know." He leaned in and pressed his lips against Ray's, kissing him until Ray had to pull away in order to breathe. Because Fraser wasn't letting up. Fraser had his hands firm against Ray's ass, and was licking him with all the focus and determination he had, and Ray was seconds away from falling right the hell apart here on the bed, in front of Kowalski and God and everyone. 

Fraser's thumbs held him open, and Fraser's tongue stroked against him, and Ray shoved his cock up hard against the bed and fell to pieces, crying out and coming and not caring at all that he was completely fucking losing it, not caring at all that Fraser had gone after him like that, tricked him, sure, but how could he be mad when he was coming so hard he couldn’t feel his limbs?

He lay there, panting, a sweaty mess sprawled on the bed, feeling very fuzzy and distant as Fraser, breathing a little hard, moved up beside him, pressing kisses to his shoulder. He managed to open his eyes, watching as though from very far away as Kowalski - slutty Kowalski - jerked himself off there beside him, coming all over his stomach after just a few strokes.

The three of them lay there together in silence for a few moments, listening to Kowalski panting up at the ceiling. Ray groaned and managed to turn himself over. "You guys-" He waved one hand listlessly. "You're so dirty," he finished, finally. So dirty. So fucking dirty. 

Kowalski laughed, and Fraser rolled over to run one hand over Ray's stomach, tugging him closer. "You seemed to like it, though."

"You seemed to love it, actually." Kowalski propped himself up on his elbows, looking at him in amusement. 

"Well, yeah," Ray muttered, closing his eyes and pressing up against Fraser.

He never won a damn argument around here.


End file.
